


Real Smile

by GlassXelhua



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005)
Genre: Family Fluff, Flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassXelhua/pseuds/GlassXelhua
Summary: This is a oneshot because this fandom needs more works and I love the family dynamic at the end of the film.
Relationships: Charlie Bucket & Willy Wonka, Grandpa George/Grandma Georgina (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory), Grandpa Joe/Grandma Josephine, Mr Bucket/Mrs Bucket
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Real Smile

“You smell like... old people... and soap.” He watched it hang there and added to clarify “I like it” The hug was sudden and honestly deafening as the overjoyed shout was close to his ears. He didn’t feel stiffened or awkward like with the now blue girl or his own father. He didn’t think about that for more than two seconds though since he had to share an idea. He leaned across the table and hooked Charlie’s eyes. “How do you feel about raspberry kites?”

“With liquorice for strings” The bounce back was immediate and warmed him. 

“Boys... no business at the dinner table” Mrs Bucket ladled out food while Charlie apologised. Willy listened to the echo of ‘boys’ spreading through his head. He smiled at his heir and added gratefully. 

“I think you’re onto something though Charlie” He felt grateful not encouraging because Charlie didn’t need encouragement with ideas judging from the brainstorm session they’d had in the Inventing Room. Willy felt lightheaded looking back at that. He’d felt like he might actually be killed by Mrs Beauregarde’s eyes alone. He looked back down to the present and instructed himself to get back to it. Mr Bucket was watching him and noticed a streak down his face. It had stopped halfway down but his smile was natural. Mrs Bucket watched him laugh a little and reminded Charlie to talk to him. Willy watched them all notice him and smiled again. 

Life hadn’t been sweeter and this was the optimal sugar.

So sweet he was thinking in puns.


End file.
